


Brothers

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Naruto is noisy, Sasuke doesn't like it, Sibling bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha did not like very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 169
> 
> Setting: Modern AU. Established ItaNaru

Let it be known that Sasuke Uchiha did not like very much. He loved even less.

Amongst the things he loved, silence. Pure…absolute… silence.

You would think that in a family of overly stoic and emotionless individuals, peace and quiet would be a common thing.

It wasn't if you lived in the Main House. It wasn't if your older brother lived simply to torment you. It wasn't if said brother was in an intimate relationship with the World's Biggest Loudmouth. And it most certainly wasn't if said couple frequently had sex in your brother's bedroom which shared a wall with your own.

Luckily for Sasuke, tonight the lovebirds had only gone for two quick rounds before going to sleep. With any luck, Sasuke might actually get his paper done.

"Ah! Oh! Itachi!"

Spoke too soon.

Let it be known that Sasuke dislikes a lot of things. He hates even more.

Amongst the things he hates, Itachi Uchiha's relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. Couldn't his brother have chosen someone quieter?


End file.
